Lights
by DC-Kitty21
Summary: Set after M3 Alex finds out he has a sister, Bree. He is so confused yet worried he might never see her again after they leave her in California. Gia is trying her best to calm Alex down, hint hint. The gang find out she can sing, but she is afraid. But will Alex ever see her again after leaving her? Will there be problems along the way? Love? Strange happenings? Secrets? Alex/Gia
1. Chapter 1

**~Hey! This is my first Madagascar fanfic so plz go easy on me! Enjoy!~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Madagascar but I do own story and Bree**

Chapter 1 - Meeting My UnKnown Sister

Alex's Pov

"Help!" I heard someone call. Me and the gang headed to the slide door and looked out the window. There I saw a petite lioness. My eyes widened. The train started moving faster.

"Please! Let me in!" She shouted.

"Do we let her in?" Stefano asked.

"Please!" The lioness cried again.

"Let her in!" I shouted. Vitaly pulled the door open and stretched out his paw to the lioness. She grabbed it and Vitaly pulled her in. She panted and held her heart, clearly from running.

"Thank you!" She said.

"What are you doing running through Chicago?" Gloria asked her.

"Sorry, its just I heard that this circus was going to California and I need to get there. Can you please get me there?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow. I motioned for a group huddle, everybody huddled behind me.

"Should we?" Gia asked.

"We don't even know her name." Vitaly reminded.

"Then lets ask her." Marty suggested then walked out of the huddle. "Hi!" He said to her. "I'm Marty, this is Alex, Gloria, Melmen, Gia, Vitaly and Stefano. And you are?"

"I'm Bree." The lioness said awkwardly.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Bree!" Marty said happily. "If you don't mind me asking, why do you need to get to Cali?" He asked. Bree suffled awkwardly.

"Well, you see, I got seperated from my parents when I was 12 years old. Which was 6 years ago. I don't know how. I'm going to Cali cuase I was told there is someone in San Diego who can help me get to Africa." Bree said.

"So, how were you seperated for 6 years?" Stefano asked.

"I was taken into examination with scientists for 5 years. They bought me from a wild animal reserve in Canada. The examinations were painful and pointless." She pointed to a scar on her right eye. "I got this scar 3 months ago while in a chemical project. I tried to escape from them and I got scratched badly but luckily I escaped."

Wow, I thought I was the only one who got seperated at a young age from his parents in Africa. But she's gone through alot more. Maybe we should help her.

"We'll be delighted to help you Bree." I say. She grinned.

"Oh my gosh, thank you!" She said. Her eyes lighten up. Wow, she had blue eyes..which are unexplicabley familair.

"Dude, she has your eyes." Marty says. I give him a confusing look. He shrugged.

"Tell me what you know about your parents." Gia asked.

"Well, my mom and dad are the leaders of our part of Africa, and that dad has an weird enemy and just that they also had a son. Supposedly my older brother. But he was taken away when he was a cub. 5 years later I was born. They protected me very well, but that was until a stupid member attacked some tourists and caused the people to go crazy and they decided to put the reserve. But I was out instead of in it and that how I got taken. My parents told me my brother ran out of the no hunting fence and he was taken away, so named..Alakay?" My eyes widened.

"Woah woah woah WOAH! Hold on! You're saying Alex is your brother!" Marty shouted obviously confused. But I was even more confused. Why didn't my parents tell me I had a sister? I was speechless.

"Alex? I said Alakay." She chuckled. "Not Alex!"

"Hey, what's wrong with me?" I asked, kind of ofended.

"Nothing!" She giggled. "Its just your a circus animal, I'm a wild animal." I glared at her. But shook it off quickly.

"Alex IS Alakay! He was seperated from his parents also! When he was just a cub!" Melmen said. Bree lifted her eyebrow.

"So your saying Alex is the long lost Alakay!" Bree asked or more like shouted. She stared at me.

"Hey, Im as shocked as you are! I didn't know I had a sister!" I say. The rest of the night was just awkward.

*~ Later~*

I'm in my trailer pacing back and forth. I can't believe I had a sister! How is this possible? And I just now find out! Why didn't my parents tell me? Why didn't no one mention her? I'm so confused!

"Alex?" I hear only the sweetest voice that belonged to a beautiful jaguar. "Are you okay?"

"How could I be okay Gia? I just found out I have a sister! And my parents didn't tell me!" I shout. Gia holds my shoulders in attempt to calm me down. And it works.

"Alex. Calm down. This is huge. You have a sister and she wants to get home and we should help her." Gia says.

"But what if I never see her again when we leave her in California? I just found out I have a sister and I can't just forget about her just like that." I say and look down. Gia lifts my chin up and made me look into her beautiful brown eyes.

"If that happens, I promise we'll go to Africa and do our act there. Maybe you'll see her again." She says. I tried to smile.

"I guess we could that." I say awkwardly. She giggled.

"Alex, everything will be alright okay?" She says and kisses me. It was soft and passionate. Her lips were soft against mine and I kissed her back. She leaned out and smiled. "Just get to know your sister." I smile at her.

"Thanks, G." I say and hug her, rapping my arms around her tiny waist.

**~Well... that was...short..but next chapter will be longer! And also more Alex x Gia ;3 Hope you like it!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Heyy! Second chapter!**

**Scruff The Rat - Yeah I guess, I really wanted to get to the good parts ^^ And no, there will not be Vitaly x OC, Bree's to young for him anyway she's 18**

**The Speedy Hero - Thanks! ^^**

**StonedMonkey1 - Its here! Its here! =D**

**Bloody Penguin - Glad it was! ^w^**

**Hope you like it!~**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it, only story and Bree! If you guys want to know what Bree looks like, go to my account on DA! (Link in my profile!)**

_*~ Later~*_

_I'm in my trailer pacing back and forth. I can't believe I had a sister! How is this possible? And I just now find out! Why didn't my parents tell me? Why didn't no one mention her? I'm so confused!_

_"Alex?" I hear only the sweetest voice that belonged to a beautiful jaguar. "Are you okay?"_

_"How could I be okay Gia? I just found out I have a sister! And my parents didn't tell me!" I shout. Gia holds my shoulders in attempt to calm me down. And it works._

_"Alex. Calm down. This is huge. You have a sister and she wants to get home and we should help her." Gia says._

_"But what if I never see her again when we leave her in California? I just found out I have a sister and I can't just forget about her just like that." I say and look down. Gia lifts my chin up and made me look into her beautiful brown eyes._

_"Alex, everything will be alright okay?" She says and kisses me. It was soft and passionate. Her lips were soft against mine and I kissed her back. She leaned out and smiled. "Just get to know your sister." I smile at her._

_"Thanks, G." I say and kiss her one more time._

Chapter~

I watched as everyone were praticing their acts. They all looked like fun. I mean Marty's and Stefano's act seemed dangerously fun! The little dogs act were also fun. I've never tried these kinds of things before. I bet they're really fun! Yup! I'm all about the fun! But the most impresive one of all? It had to be Vitaly's. When I saw him fly through that tiny ring in flames, I was speechless. I thought that kind of thing was impossible!

"Vitaly! That was amazing! How do you do it!" I yell excitedly. Vitaly smirked.

"Its just my talent! I have courage and confidence! Nothing can stop me!" Vitaly said proudly. I smirked slyly.

"Oh yeah?" I tuant, "What about through an electric fence?" His smirk faded.

"Uh, well, almost anything.." He said awkwardly. I giggle. I look over my shoulder and spot my older brother...wow, I should get used to that, and his jaguar girlfriend, Gia. They laughed as they swung back and forth on the trapeze. I smile.

"He must really like her." I say.

"Yup, but Gia is like a sister to me, so if he hurts her he gets it." Vitaly says.

"Overprotective brother mode?" I laugh.

"Sort of," He chuckles, "I bet Alex would feel the same way about you."

"I've only known for almost a day! I don't think he would already treat me that way." I tell him. He shrugged. I look back at the couple.

Alex's POV

"Serously?" I ask Gia holding back laughs.

"Seriously." She answers. We laugh again. I look down and see my younger sister... wow, I should get used to that, talking to Vitaly. Suddenly I have this weird feeling inside. A feeling like protection. I think Gia catches my look cause she looks worried.

"You okay, Alex?" She asks.

"Uh, ya I'm Gia." I tell her. She smiles.

"Overprotective brother mode aren't you now?" She says. I smile nervously.

"You think its overprotectio what Im feeling?" I ask her. She smiles.

"Alex, I know overprotection when I see it. Trust me, I had to go through that with Vitaly." She says. I look at her.

"With who?" I ask. Gia smirked.

"Jealous much?" Gia said slyly. I cock an eyebrow and smirk. She laughs. "Just with a member of another circus. But Vitaly was right. He was a no show." She says sadly. Obviously she having a bad memory. I grab her petite waist and pulled her onto my lap. She cuddled into my chest.

"Sorry, G for bringing that up." I tell her.

"It's okay." She says. By the tone of her voice I could tell she was still upset. "I just hope it doesn't happen again." She says. I totally got the message. I hugged her tightly.

"I promise I would never hurt you, Gia." I whisper to her. She tightens her grip on me.

"Thank you, Alakay." My eyes widen. Oh what? She giggles.

Bree's POV

Aww! They look so cute hugging on the trapeze! Wonder what they were talking about.

"Hey, do you have a talent?" Vitaly asks. I shake my head.

"No, not really." I say awkwardly. A strand of my golden hair falls to my face and I move it away.

"Come on! Everyone has a talent." Vitaly says.

"I don't." I say sadly. I really don't have a talent. Im not good at anything. I can't trapeze. I would be too scared to blast myself from a canon. I wouldn't fit through a tiny ring. I looked down ashamed. Vitay frowns.

"You have to be good at something!" He says. I shake my head and walk inside my brother's trailor. I sit in a corner and eventually fall asleep.

"Bree?"

I open my eyes and see my brother looking at me worriedly. I yawn sleepily. He smiled and picked me up bridal style. He took me to the couch and put me down on it. I buried my head into the pillow. Before I could fall asleep, I look over to Alakay- er, Alex who was looking out the window.

"Its great to finally meet you, Alex." I say. He turns around and smiles.

"You too, Bree. Its amazing to have a sister like you." He says. I smiled and fall asleep.

~*Next Morning*~

I wake up and the train is still moving. I felt dizzy. I should get used to this for a while. I sit up with the help of my elbows and look around. My brother is still sleeping. It must be around seven or eight. I yawn/roar and strecth my arms. I get up and stroke my hair. How does a lioness have hair you might ask? Lets just say scientists wanted to know if animals could have human hair. Now I have a big puff of golden hair on my head, but I kind of like it.

I walk to the window and look out and see that were surrounded by trees. We must be in Springfeild. I hear a yawn/roar behind me. I turn around and find my brother stretching his arms.

"Hey Bree. You're up early." He says. I smile. Im used to waking up early now. Ever since I escaped that torture house Ive been traveling early in the morning everyday. Suddenly the train stops slowly. I look out the window and see a pain grassy area.

"Do you want to be in show?" He asks. I shake my head.

"No, and even if I would, what act would I do?" I ask him. He shrugs.

"What are you best at?" He asks.

"Nothing." I answer and look down. Then I feel a heavy paw on my shoulder. I look at the paw then at Alex.

"Don't worry Bree. We'll help you find your talent." He says. I grin.

"Thanks, bro." I say happily and hug him. He hugs me back wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I'm pretty small for him. I guess thats reasonable since Im 5 years younger than him which makes me 18 and him 23.

"Come on, sis. Lets go get ready for the show." He says then opens the slide door and jumps out. I take a deep breath and step out. Everyone's setting up the tent and the trapeze thing that lights up.

"Hey Bree!" Gia says as she hops to my side.

"Hi Gia." I greet her.

"Alex told me he was gonna help you find your good at." She says.

"Ya, but I bet that would days, heck maybe weeks!" I tell her.

"Why do you think that?" Gia asks.

"Cause I really don't have a talent. I can't play any instruments or ventriloquist or breathe fire!" I say sadly.

"What about singing?" Gia asks. I look at her while cocking an eyebrow.

"Singing?" Is she seriuos? I've sung before but never in public. I don't think Im good at singing anyway.

"Ya," she says, "maybe you're good at singing."

"Noooo," I say, "I don't sing in public."

"Don't worry. It'll just be me!" She says. Should I? Could it be my talent? I decided to try.

"Okay, I guess I could try." I say. SShe smiles.

"Great! Meet me in my trailor after the show to rehearse." She says then runs off into the colorful tent.

Gia's POV

I run into the tent and headed for the neon paint we use for the show. After filling in my jaguar spots with purple paint, my eyes are covered by big brown paws. Do I really have to guess?

"Guess who?" Alex says. I giggle. I grab his arms and turn around. I giggle again and kiss him passionately. His paw goes up to my cheek as my arms go around his neck.

"WOAH DADDY!" Marty shouts. A perfect moment ruined. Thanks Mar. "Guys! Get a room!" He shouts. I blush.

"Marty!" Alex whined. Marty laughed.

"Come on, kitties. The show is starting!" He says. Alex rolls his eyes. I realize he's still holding me and I blush fiercely. He smirks slyly at me. I blush and lift an eyebrow. He leans down and plants his lips on mine. He pulls me closer and I smile into the kiss. We lean out and smile.

"Lets go do a show."

**~Soo, how was it? Love it? Hate it? Review!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Heyyyyy! Thanks for all your reviews and opinions! If you guys want Vitaly x OC so much, then I guess I could a little romeance between them ^^ BUT! I already have Bree's love interest planned out so I'll have an open mind about that.**

**Leopard - Guess your right, my friend has gone through that and so did my dog 0_o**

**Jake - Thanks! Im planning to make her fall in love with him slowly ^^**

**The Speedy Hero - Im glad you did! =D**

**Scruff the Rat - Thanks for the advice! I'll try! =)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't. Only story and Bree. I do not own songs used in this chapter! Again! Drawing of Bree in my Account on DA! (Link in profile)~**

Recap

"Marty!" Alex whined. Marty laughed.

"Come on, kitties. The show is starting!" He says. Alex rolls his eyes. I realize he's still holding me and I blush fiercely. He smirks slyly at me. I blush and lift an eyebrow. He leans down and plants his lips on mine. He pulls me closer and I smile into the kiss. We lean out and smile.

"Lets go do a show."

Chapter~

Gia's POV

After the show, I headed to my trailor to meet up with Bree. She's probably waiting there already. Im about to open the slide door when I realize music playing inside. But I also hear singing. OMG! Coud it be Bree? I open the slide door quietly and peek inside and couldn't believe my eyes.

"See I've been waiting all day For you to call me baby So let's get up, let's get on it Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight Come on, that's right Honest baby I'll do Anything you want to So can we finish what we started Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight Come on, that's right, "

"Oh my gosh, Bree!" I shouted. Bree looked at me with a shocked expression on her face.

"Gia! Oh um, sorry, I was listening to your radio and couldn't help myself." She says, embarrased. I laugh.

"Are you kiddinng? You're amazing!" I shout. Bree's face lights up a little. I run to the radio and change the channel. "Here, lets practice this song!" Bree nods nervously.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"Listen, if this song hits off with the gang, then you can sing in the show!" I say happily. Bree's face went from hopeful to hesitation. My smile fades. "Don't worry Bree. You'll do great. I promise."

"Okay.." She nods. My smile returns to my face and we practice for less than an hour.

When we finished. I run outside and get everyone's attention.

"Okay people! Its time for a big anouncement! Our newest member performing!" I shouted.

"We have a new member?" Stefano asked looking around. I shake my head.

"I welcome you, Bree the Lioness!" I shout and point to my trailor expecting Bree to come out, but she doesn't. Everyone's staring at the door. I sigh heavily and run into my trailor. There I see Bree rubbing her arm nervously.

"Bree, the gang are waiting." I tell her.

"Sorry, Gia. Im just nervous. What if I screw up?" She starts stalling.

"Bree, don't worry. If that happens I'll back up for you." I say, trying to help. "Come on, you can do this." She shakes her head.

"No sorry Gia, I just can't." She says and looks down. Why won't she sing? Does she have stage fright? Is she scared about something that we don't know? I was about to speak again when Bree ran out and into Alex's trailor. What's wrong with her? Maybe I should ask Alex. Maybe he knows. I run back outside.

"Um, sorry guys. Um, lets take a raincheck. Bree couldn't do her presentation for us today." I say while everyone chattered in curiosity. I look into the crowd to find Alex. As soon as I see him, I run to the worried lion.

"Gia! Where's Bree? Is she okay?" Alex asks rapidly.

"Maybe you should go talk to her,Alex. She needs family right now." I tell him. He nods, kisses my cheek, then runs to his trailor.

Bree's POV

I knew this would happen. I have to tell them sooner or later right? But I can't! What if they think I'm weird or something? Right when Gia asked me if I could sing, I tensed up! If I sung in front of everybody and liked it. Im doomed! They'll put me in the show and it'll be on TV! And the scientists will come for me! I can't do this. I'll just have to tell Gia I cant perform.

Right when I was about to walk out, Alex comes in. Great...

"Bree! Whats wrong? Are you okay?" Alex asks. I hesitate. Don't tell him!

"Um, y-ya, Im f-fine." I say. Don't stutter!

"Are you sure? Why didn't you come out to show us your talent?" Alex! Stop asking questions! You're making this harder for me!

"Um, its just that I..." Think of something! " have stage fright! Yeah. Thats why I couldn't perform!" I say. Hope he fell for it. He looked at me weirdly. Please fall for it!

"Um, if you have stage fright then maybe it won't be that hard to get rid of it!" Alex said happily. Well, atleast he fell for it.

"Um, no Alex. I don't want to be in the show anyway." I say alittle sad. He blinks.

"No, Bree, you're hiding something from me." He says. Man, I wish he was more oblivious.

"Alex, please just don't make this harder." I say. Stop making it so obvious! ...I really need to stop talking to myself.

"What are you talking about. Bree?" Alex asks, "What are you hiding!"

"Nothing!" I yell. Why me?

"You don't trust me, do you?" Alex asks. I felt like crying.

"Of course I trust you, Alex!" I tell him. I truly trust him, but...I can't tell him...can I? Should I tell him? Will he freak out? I've only known him for only a day.

"But you're my sister, Bree. You can tell me anything." He says. Its like he read my mind. I look up at him and smile.

"Alex, I-" I start but dont know how to tell him, "I cant perform because..." I sigh heavily. Alex stares at me patiently. " I can speak to humans.."

**~Oh whaaattt? Bree can speak to humans? Nice going scientists. T.T How will Alex react to this? Find out next chapter JUST KIDDING! Don't want to end it there now do I? ^^**

"W-What?" Alex said breathlessly. I knew this would happen! Now he's gonna freak out and tell me I'm crazy! "Bree, I-" He started but nothing else came out. A tear streamed down my face. I closed my eyes ready for the insult, but it didn't come. Instead I felt big, soft, warm arms around my shoulders. The side of my head was pressed against a furry chest.

"Alex? I-..I thought you were going to laugh." I said alittle surprised why he didn't do what I expected. Then he let go of me.

"Laugh? Why would I laugh Bree? I'm sorry for yelling at you." He said.

"No, Alex, it's not your fault. I should've told you sooner." I said.

"But, I mean, its not like people are gonna think you actually peak right? We'll just tell them its like audio or lip singing." Alex chirped. I shook my head.

"No, its not that Alex. Scientist gave me a shot so they can discover if animals could talk. And if they see me singing in the circus they'll come for me. I can't risk that." I tell him sadly.

"Bree," He says," just because scientists are out to get you," we both giggle, " isn't gonna stop me from letting you shine." I smile. "You're gonna let out what you got and nothing's gonna stop you, you know why?" I lift an eyebrow in a gesture to answer the question. "Because your my sister, and the King of New York won't let you down." He smiles. I grin and hug him tightly.

"Awwww!" We hear voices say. We turn around and see everyone doing 'Awe' faces at us.

"I know, he's a nice guy." I say pointing to Alex with my thumb. We all laugh. Alex hugs me tightly by the side.

"Love ya, sis." He says. I smile.

"Love ya too, Alakay." I giggle.

"Seriously?" Alex laughs.

**~Okay, now it ends. ^^ Review!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Hey guys! Lovin' the reviews! Here's a little chappy to keep you guys goin' =]**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Madagascar, **

After talking and laughing among the circus animals, Alex decided to go on a walk and think about his sister and how they could get her to San Diego.

He was sitting on a hill letting the breeze rush through his conditioner covered mane. **( A/N Lol, Capitan DuBois said he was wearing to much conditioner in the movie! X3)** His eyes closed and breathing in sync. His relaxation was interrupted by a soft voice calling his name. He looked over his shoulder and smiled to see his beautiful Gia.

"You okay?" She asked and sat next to him. Alex nodded and pulled Gia onto his lap.

"Just thinking." He said.

"About your a-sister? Do not a-worry Alex after we-" He cuts her off by kissing her roughly yet passionately. He leaned out and Gia giggled.

"Not only about that," Alex says. Gia gazes at him waiting for him to continue. "but about you too."

Gia smiles at him, "What about me?" She asks. Alex blushes a little.

"Well, how you are smart and talented and down right gorgeous." Alex says and smirks, pulling Gia closer to him and leaning in to kiss her cheek, but Gia moves her head away.

"Hey," Alex complains. Gia giggles. Alex glares and smirks at her. Gia's smile turns into a worried look. Alex slowly starts to get on top of her with a sly smirk on his face. Gia lays on her back and starts to crawl away until Alex starts attacking her with tickles. Gia laughs and tries to hold her stomach. Alex laughs along as he tickles her sides.

"Alex!" Gia shouts through giggles, "Stop!"

"Not until you say Im the hottest boyfriend ever!" Alex says.

"Never!" Gia laughs. Alex starts tickling her neck.

"Say it!" Alex commands.

"Okay Okay!" Alex stops tickling her waiting for her to say what he told her. "You," Gia moves closer to him, "Are," closer, "The," she's barely on top of him, "Hottest," she crawls on top of him, while a smirk is spreading across Alex's face, "Boyfriend," she lays on him, their torsos touching. She leans over to his ear, "ever." She whispers. They giggle and kiss. And Kiss. Cute, no? XD They separate for the need of air. They breathe heavily then slowly as they catch their breath. She smiles shyly and Alex strokes her cheek.

Gia is cuddled up in Alex's chest while Alex is hugging her waist. The sunset was beautiful. The sky was filled with pink and orange clouds. Alex thought this couldn't get any better.

"Alex! Gia!" Or so he thought...

Alex and Gia sat up and turned their heads to Marty.

"Whats wrong, Marty?" Alex asks. Marty pants.

"Stefano," pant, "broke," pant, "his flipper." Marty says. Gia's eyes widen.

Stefano sat on his fluffy couch whilst Melman tied a large bandage around his broken flipper.

"Im going to be a-okay, si?" Stefano asks Melman.

"You're going to be fine, Stefano. Just rest for a few days and you'll be good as new." Melman says which makes Stefano lighten up a bit, but then it disappears.

"What about a-the act?" He asks. Everyone's silent for a moment.

"We'll think of something, dont worry." Alex says. Stefano nods. Everyone leaves.

"Great, now what am I going to do? I cant do the act alone." Marty complains.

"I dont know, Marty, we need someone brave enough and has good coordination." Alex says. Then Bree comes out.

"Hey guys!" She greets, "What'd I miss?" Everyone stares at her. Then everyone turn to Alex. His eyes widen.

"Oh no! My little sister is not flying out of a canon!" He says.

"Wait what?" Bree asks confusedly.

"Stefano's eh, flipper is uh, broken, can not do his act." Vitaly explains.

"Oh no, is he okay?" Bree asks.

"He's fine but now Marty needs a new partner. " Gloria says.

"So you guys thought of me?" Bree asks and points to herself.

"Not exactly," Alex says and glares at them.

"I dont know, maybe I can!" Bree says. Alex looks at her.

"What? Bree, you cant fly out of a canon! Its too dangerous!" Alex warns. Bree shakes her head.

"If I can survive 5 years with crazy scientists then I can shoot myself out of canon." Bree says and crosses her arms proudly. Gia and Gloria cheer.

"Ya! Woo hoo! outta girl!"

"Please, Alex." Bree says softly, "Let me do this. I really want to be in the show!"

Alex sighs, "Fine," he says between his teeth. Bree grins.

**~I know this is short but I need your opinions for the next chapter. Should Bree fall in love with,**

**1) Vitaly the Tiger**

**2)Marty the Zebra**

**3) Mason the Gray Wolf (OC Im working on)**

**I need your opinions! With them I dont know what to do for the next chapter! D= ~**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Yay! Next chappy! Sorry its like super late :( Me, my family and my cousin and her family went on a one week trip. It was AWESOME! We went to Universal Studios HollyWood! I saw the HollyWood signnnnn! Then we went to Knotts Soak City the next day, and the next day we spend it at our hotel's pool. Then we went to the beach in San Diego with my other cousins the day after that! Then we came back home the next day so I got the chance to update. Oh ya people, I typed THIS chapter little by little throughout the trip ;) Thats how awesome I am. X3**

**So um A LOT of you guys wanted Vitaly x Bree and a few liked Marty x Bree and one of you **(Ozymandeos)** gave me a great idea! A Love Triangle! Between Vitaly x Bree x Marty **(Mostly Vitaly x Bree which I like to call, Vitee or Vitaree or even Vitalee ;D )**Why not? X3 Three of you wanted Mason the Gray Wolf **( check out my DeviantART account to see a drawing of him)** and I planned out everything he'll do in the story and I just dont want him out. So I'll put him maybe as Bree's best friend or something.**

**Um, sorry for the long drabble... Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Madagascar or the songs used in this chapter. Bree belongs to me.~**

Rico set up the canons with dozens of dynamite stuffed in them. Bree took a deep breath. I can do this, I've gone through worse. She thought. Marty puts on his helmet and gave Bree a spare one. She placed it on her head and connected the straps under her chin. Her hair was all over her face. She brushed it with her claws and stuffed it inside the helmet revealing more of her face. Marty was already inside his canon. Bree got inside hers.

"Just relax," Marty said, feeling Bree's nervous tension.

"Im relaxed," Bree replied, breathing softly.

"Have confidence," Marty said as he pushed himself inside.

"Im confident," Bree said telling herself that she'll survive.

"Find your target," Marty said looking her way.

"Found my target," Bree answered while she looked straight at the sky.

"And wow the crowd," Marty finished.

"I'll do my best," Bree said nervously.

"You ready?" Marty asked.

"Ready!" Bree said.

"She's ready," Marty said softly before,"And...FIRE!" Marty was shot out of the canon with a thousand dollar boom! Bree watched him fly over the circus and disappear into the clouds with a big awestruck grin.

"Shoot me!" She shouted. Rico scratched poor Private's butt with the match and lit Bree's canon. Three. Two. One. Bree went flying over the tight ropes. Over the Rings Vitaly was flying through. And over the trapeze Alex and Gia were practicing on. Alex watched as Bree twirled and spanned until he couldn't see her anymore by the clouds. Alex sighed as he swung upside down on the trapeze.

"She'll be fine, Alex. Marty will take care of her. You trust Marty, si?" Gia said as she joined him swinging slowly upside down.

"Of course I trust Marty. He's my best friend. Im just worried she might get hurt in her landing... HER LANDING!" Alex shouted realizing he didn't know where they were going to land or if the landing place was safe. He picked himself up and let himself fall on the net followed by Gia. Alex ran off the net and headed over to the penguins.

"Skipper! Where are Marty and Bree landing?" Alex asked breathlessly.

"I don't know, somewhere near the lake I think." Skipper said carelessly. Alex panicked and pulled his mane.

"What? That lake is almost two miles from here! They'll never find their way back!" Alex started breathing rapidly until Gia held his chest.

"Alex, they'll be fine, si? Do not panic. We will find them." Gia said softly. Alex loved how she does that. How she can calm him down in the hard times. He nodded and she kissed his cheek.

**Meanwhile...**

Bree flew into a cloud. The sensation was amazing! They felt like slightly soaked soft pillows! She laughed and 'Whoo Hooed' as she made a cloud angel.

"Lovin' the feeling, huh?" Marty said unexpectedly. Bree laughed and spanned.

"This is amazing!" Bree sighed. Marty smiled and 'laid' on his back. Bree did the same.

"Check this out." Marty said and ducked his head down followed by his body and he started falling. Bree gasped. She flipped over and started looking for him.

"Marty!" She shouted. Silence.

"Try it!" A faint yell shouted back. Bree hesitated. Then she duck down like she was diving and started falling. She started to worry until she got out of the clouds and saw a wide lake in front of her. She laughed.

"Of course," She said to herself and started making front flips. She splashed into the water. She came out of the water and gasped. Her hair was plastered all over her face. She giggled and took off her helmet. She shook her head fiercely to dry her hair. **(1)** She brushed it and now her hair was in the middle of her face again. She looked around and saw Marty-staring at her. She lifted an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked. Marty shook his head.

"Wha? Oh! Nothing its just um, that dive was amazing?" Marty said nervously. Bree smiled.

"Really? You think so?" She asked blushing.

"You were great for a first timer." He said swimming closer to her.

"I guess, but Im not gonna be doing this act forever right? Stefano, eventually, will get better." Bree said holding her helmet shyly. Marty's smile faded.

"Why? Is there somethin' wrong with this act?" Marty said offended. Bree's eyes widened.

"No! Its amazing! Its just, I'd like to be in this act with you but Stefano will get better soon so I won't be doing the act by then." Bree explained her error. Marty's face looked emotionless.

"Alright, maybe so, but then what do you wanna do for your own act?" Marty asked. Bree raised her cheeks, not sure if she wanted to tell him.

"Well, Gia suggested singing but-"

"Wait, you can sing?" Marty interrupted, "But wont the people uh... you know."

"Just hear roars?" Bree finished for him,"No..," She answered. Marty gave her a confused look.

" 'No'?" He asked confusedly. He swam closer waiting her to tell him. He was atleast 5 inches away from her. Bree looked away from his eyes. "Can you tell me why?" He asked. Bree looked at her reflection in the water. I can't tell him. I'm so weird! Abnormal! Different...It just hurts me. Being different is what made me this Titanium lioness. **(2)** I can't live like a normal wild animal! Why do humans have to abuse animals like me? Why does this hurt so bad? Tears streamed down Bree's face. Marty whipped away a tear from her face.

"I-I can't tell you..." Bree sobbed. Marty hugged her and swam her out of the water. He sat her on the sand.

"Shhh," He said softly, "Sorry Bree, I had no idea you would take that question personally."

"No, its fine, I shouldn't have acted like a child." Bree said and cleaned her face. Marty hugged her and she hugged back.

"Ahemm!"

Marty and Bree backed away quickly and looked up. Alex had a suspicious look on his face.

"Am I interrupting something?" Alex asked. Bree blushed while Marty smirked at Alex. He really thinks they were having a moment?

On their way back, Alex kept an eye on Marty and Bree while Gia rolled her eyes.

"Anyone care to explain?" Alex said glaring daggers at Marty. Marty chuckled slightly.

"Alex, buddy, nothing happened! It was just a friendly hug." Marty explained. He seemed calm by the way Alex glared at him. He knew Alex isn't the protective type...then again, he didn't have his sister back in New York or Madagascar or even Africa. So, he has a reason.

"About...?" Alex asked suspiciously. If it was just a hug, then what were they hugging for?

"He asked about my singing and I kind of... " Bree said as she rubbed her arm embarrassedly. She didn't want to give to much away or she knew just by the way he reacted when he saw her and Marty, he would be extra-overprotective. **(3)**

"You made my little sister cry?" Alex shouted at Marty. He sounded rather calm than mad now.

"I didn't know that question was personal!" Marty defended. He wanted to ask them why that question made her cry but he didn't want more tears.

Alex sighed, "Alright guys, lets just forget about this and go back to practicing, okay?" Alex walked ahead leaving Gia, Marty, and Bree a few feet behind. Marty and Bree looked at Gia.

"I'll go talk to him. He is just concerned for you, Bree. He never had a sister before in his life as you know and he's just trying to keep you safe." Gia said and smiled at Bree. Bree smiled back and nodded. Gia ran up to Alex.

"He is so protective." Bree said rolling her eyes and giggling.

"He is overprotective." Marty corrected. They both laughed.

"So you ready for another lesson of Marty's Flying Canons?" Marty said in a chuckle. Bree smiled and shook her head at him slightly like if he was a child.

"I'll take a break first. I bet Alex would wanna talk to me." Bree said. Marty nodded.

"Okay then, tell me when you're ready and I'll teach you another lesson." Marty said. A few minutes later, they returned to the circus and went back to what they were doing. Marty went back to his canon to practice some flips, of course the penguins readjusted the canon to land somewhere more near. Alex and Gia climbed the trapeze to practice a new routine.

"Ready?" Gia shouted from the opposite side of the trapeze.

"Ready!" Alex shouted back. They jumped off the high board and fell into the net which made them jump back up with a flip onto a swing.

**MeanWhile~**

Bree sat on the entrance to Alex's trailer **(A/N Im not sure if its a trailer since people call them cars)** her back resting on one of the doors, her legs bending as a small leather book lied on her thighs. Bree bit the eraser on her pencil. She looked up in thought and started writing in the book.

"Hey Bree," Someone interrupted her concentration. Bree looked up from her book and smiled.

"What are ya writin'?" Vitaly asked in a sing-song voice. Bree closed her book in silence.

"N-Nothing," She said looking away. Vitaly smirked.

"You know nothing means something, right?" Vitaly said matter-of-factly. Bree rolled her eyes.

"It's noting Vitaly." She said and continued to write in her book thinking he might just leave.

"Ya, its nothing. Just because you are using a pencil and scribbling in that book doesn't mean you are writing something." He said sarcastically as he made gestures. Bree looked at him without moving from her position then looked back at her book. Vitaly smirked then snatched Bree's book from her paws. Bree gasped and glared at Vitaly.

"Vitaly, give, it, back." She demanded. Vitaly held her book over his head and smirked slyly.

"Hmm, wonder whats so important in this book that you don't want me to see." He teased. Bree glared at him and stood up.

"Dont you dare Vitaly." Bree said through gritted teeth. Vitaly chuckled and started to open Bree's book slowly. Bree's eyes started to glow dark orange. **(4)** Vitaly opened the book all the way.

**Bree's POV (Brief)**

"You show the lights that stop me, turn to stone. "Vitaly started. I ran to him but Vitaly got away. "You shine it, when I'm alone." I tried to grab my book from his paws but he would move from my reach everytime. I can't let him read any more of whats in that sacred book! No, its not a diary. "And so I tell myself that I'll be strong and dreaming when they're gone," My anger heated up. I tackled him to the ground. I held my paws infront of me to break my fall, but instead they were resting on something furry. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked up. My eyes caught Vitaly's. They were an amazing golden green and they looked caring and loving. I fell deep into his dreamy eyes I think I melted. My paws brushed softly through his fur. My heart was beating faster than ever. My heart only raced when I am taken into the examination room back with the scientist, but this was different. It felt...good. I liked the feeling. Wait, am I falling for Vitaly?

**Vitaly's POV**

I stared into her deep blue eyes. I never seen anything so beautiful. They are like two clear blue waterfalls in the forests of South America. I felt instantly inlove with them. I wanted to stare at them all day but unfortunately, this potion was too awkward for us. Bree cleared her throat and sat up. I picked up my upper body with my elbows. Bree then grabbed her book from my paws.

"I'll take that." She said and stood up. I did also. We stood there in silence. Heart clenching cold silence. I wanted to say something but I couldn't find the words...or the guts.

"Um, goodnight Vitaly." Bree broke the silence and climbed into Lion's trailer. I wanted to apologize for taking her book but she had already closed the slide door. I already missed those two amazing waterfalls of hers. Am I falling for Lion's sister?

**~Yay! Im done! Hope this chapter was long enough.**

**(1) What? To much? I couldn't help it! I HAD to put that! I didn't want to put to much info if you know what I mean...**

**(2) See what I did there? X3 If you dont, read my songfic thats based on Bree's past. (I Am Titanium)**

**(3) As in, asking alot of questions, might ruin Alex and Marty's friendship, get it? Got it, good.**

**(4) Again, dont understand? Read the songfic. So remember how I mentioned Bree's eyes were changing colors in the songfic? Later on in the story you'll find out what that means ;3**

**So um, the song I used was Lights by Ellie Goulding. Thats were I got the title from ;P It has a meaning to the story! You'll have to find out why.**

**Sorry if it was a little OOC ^^' I hope you liked it! Please review!~**

Chapter Edit ~ I got this new review from SmoothCriminal; its amazing how you got the story idea that was almost exactly how I wrote it before I got your review. Although your idea and opinions are convincing, other reviews have said that it is more convenient that Bree should fall inlove with Vitaly, and I think I agree. But your idea and opinions are really good! Sorry,


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my godfather! .0. I am terribley sorry this is late! I had a terrible writer's block! Its... Short but it'll make up for it. Hopefuly. Again really sorry. Please, enjoy the chapter...**

**Bree's POV**

I know what you're thinking. 'You had a journal this whole time?' Well, um- no. Ever since Gia found out about my 'singing talent', she suggested writing our own songs for me to sing. I actually thought that was a good idea- except involving my stage fright and the risk of scientists finding out where I am! What if someone in the bleachers takes a video of the show and put it on Youtube and name it 'Singing lion in Circus Zaragoza'! I would die! I would have to run away again and leave my friends- and brother I never had. I don't wanna leave them! Especially when I just found my brother here and alive.

Okay, back to the real reason why Im talking to myself. This 'songbook' has some personal songs I wrote and Vitaly read one of them; 'Lights', I call it. It perfectly describes my situation with me. Ability to talk to humans, growing human hair, and...well, I feel this weird feeling- a different feeling, depending on my mood I guess. When I feel sad and angry, my heart beats and my eyes feeling like they're burning. When I feel sad and lonely, my eyes actually feel like they're filled with water. When I feel happy and excited, I feel like...I can't describe it, but I feel like all my worries are gone and I just feel so happy I could explode- even for the little things. I think its another experiment the scientists did on me, but what? Most of them backfired, even the first ever experiment they did on me; a shot. It was really painful and the only strange feeling I felt was that my eyes were burning. Just like when Im sad or in pain when mad. And I was pretty mad and in pain at that time. Could it be another abnormal power? Is it dangerous? Could it hurt me and those around around me? I guess there's only one answer for that. Only time will tell...

Haha, now I feel so anonymous and suspenseful. Woah, my heart is beating fast. I think it might jump out of my chest. Eek, now Im cold. Wait a minute! Right now I was all happy and joyful then I became scared of the sudden feeling and I became cold. Could the power correspond to my emotions? It only corresponds when I feel two emotions though. Oh my gosh, I just remembered what I felt about Vitaly, first I was mad and alittle scared and my eyes burned, then I felt...I don't know I never felt this way before, I felt...inlove...and worried. I felt like I was floating when I was just lying on the ground-well, on Vitaly as a matter of fact. But...I liked it. It felt...good. I'm inlove with Vitaly the tiger. Is that possible? Well, I guess it is I mean, it worked for Alex and Gia. Hehe, my brother's got a girlfriend! I love doing that to annoy him! Ahem, anyway, he couldn't possibly feel the same way. This kind of thing isn't accurate. If only-

"Hey, Miss Royalty!" Someone called interrupting my thoughts. And that someone is Gia. She's been calling me Miss Royalty hence the fact my parents are rulers and turns out Alex was king of New York, he was very famous and ever since he's joined the circus he became even more. His fans expanded and he's really well known throughout Europe and the USA. I laughed and opened the trailer's slide door.

"Hey Bree!" Gia greeted, "May I come in?"

I smiled, "Of course!" I said. Gia quickly jumped in. Once I slide the door closed, Gia pulled me away from it and sat me on a stack of hay.

"Okay, I got some great new ideas for a new song." She said excitedly.

"Okay..." I said through giggles. "So, tell me!" I told her and we both giggled.

"Okay, for the next show, you will be singing something that says, 'Dynamite'! Alex said our next show is going to be based on explosions. So practically fire. And we're going to use dynamite for the show. The penguins said it'll be safe." She said. I was impressed. Alex's idea is awesome! And including the song? We're gonna blow the tent away! Wait, what about my stage fright and the risk?

"That's awesome Gia but- remember about my stage fright?" I told her making sure I don't tell her about my secret. Gia pouted.

"Bree, you have got to get rid of your stage fright. The circus will be better with you, it'll be fun! We need you. Alex needs you. You can practice singing infront of the circus and if it works you'll have no problem singing in the show...si?" Gia suggested. She's right. I can't let the circus down. They're counting on me to be there with them. But I can't risk going back to that cold cage. OMG! If they find out they might even take many of the circus members! No! I can't do this! I can't! Before I know it, Im running. Running where my feet are taking me. What am I supposed to do now? Keep running? Where? How? I tripped and on my belly. And just lied there and cried into my arms. I've never been so confused and scared in my life. I feel...sleepy? But its not even dusk yet. But Im very tired. I think I might pass..out...

"Bree? Bree wake up! Come on Bree the show starts in ten minutes wake up!"

I quickly sat up in surprise. I must've slept longer than I anticipated to. I rubbed my eyes and yawned a roar. I looked to my left and saw Alex looking at me with a confused expression.

"Alex?" I say sleeply.

"You okay?" Alex asked. "Gia said you ran out of the trailer without saying anything and you never came back. I was worried." He said. I smiled sleepily at him.

"Im fine, but- I have a problem." I said. Alex looked at me like I was crazy.

"I-Its not one of those girl problems is it? Cause I don't know how to help with that." Alex said nervously as he gestured 'girl problems' with his fingers. I giggled.

"No, its about the show and my act." I said and looked away.

"What are you worried about?" He asked.

"Video feed. Thats the problem. I can risk so many lives with just five seconds of recording. I can't do that to the circus. It also might ruin Circus Zaragoza's reputation!" I said and hid my face in my palms. There was a moment of silence. Then Alex spoke up.

"What if we forbid cameras and cellphones during the show? That can help you and us! The less video feeds of the circus online, the more people would want to see us!" He said. I thought about it. It could work but seriously. What would the humans think?

"Um, what about the audience? Wouldn't they like- freak out?" I added.

"Easy; make them think you're just a talented lip singing lioness!" Alex exclaimed and I giggled at his childness.

"That could work," I said unsurely.

"Great! Don't worry about a thing Bree, I'll take care of everything!" Alex said happily.

"Lets just hope everything turns out fine." I smiled.

"Okay! Places everyone!" Skipper commanded as everyone ran to their places. "Were starting in 5, 4 , 3 , 2 , 1, lights!"

Music started and the audience clapped along. The show started with the dogs flying across the tent as small explosions followed them. Then Melman and Gloria danced on the tight ropes while an explosion formed a heart behind them. Just after, King Julian and Sonya came out with their fast Motorcycle and specially included rocket boosters. They soared around and bleachers as Julien danced on Sonya shoulders. Then Alex and Gia fell out of the sky and grabbed their trapeze swings as they flew between explosions. Just as they swung themselves pass eachother, Marty and Bree flew into the air. They carried firework sticks and spanned in the air leaving a trail of colorful sparkles. They kept shooting themselves out until Bree landed behind a small stage infront of the audience. Marty gave her a smile and a 'Good Luck' before pushing himself inside a canon and flying out. Bree sighed nervously and opened a small door behind the stage and walked in closing the door behind her. Then Vitaly came out in the middle entrance doing flips through flaming hoops and landed on the small stage in front of the audience.

"Now, presenting our newest member of our fun filled circus! Bree the Lioness!"

Vitaly pulled a lever on the stage and quickly jumped off. The floor boards opened and a Bree rose up from the stage. She looked at the audience with a scared and worried expression. Everything was silent. The audience stared at her. She could hear whispers about her.

"Does she have- hair?"

"Look at that scar on her eye."

"Um, what is she supposed to do?"

She gulped nervously and fixed the small microphone accessory around her ear. She nodded then music started. She sighed nervously. Lets do this.

"I came to dance, dance, dance, dance," She sang slowly, "I hit the floor 'Cause that's my, plans, plans, plans, plans

I'm wearing all my favorite Brands, brands, brands, brands

Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands

Yeah yeah!

Cause it goes on and on and on

And it goes on and on and on!" She sang louder, "I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, Saying AYO Gotta let go

I wanna celebrate and live my life, Saying AYO, Baby, let's go!" She started to get comfortable and moved her arms as she followed the music. Everyone else continued their acts and more explosions surprised the audience, "'Cause we gon' rock this club! We gon' go all night! We gon' light it up! Like it's dynamite! Cause I told you once! Now I told you twice! We gon' light it up! Like it's dynamite!" She started dancing like she didn't care who was watching. Alex smiled at her. He was proud. And, her dancing impressed him. **(No duhh! XD)**

"I'm gonna take it all out!

I'm gonna be the last one standing!

Higher over all, yeah!

I'm gonna be the last one landing!

'Cause I, I, I! Believe it, And I, I, I!

I just want it all, I just want it all!

I'm gonna put my hands in the air!

Hands in the air!

Put your hands in the aaaaiiiiiirrrrrrr!" Bree raised her hands and flames bursted from the stage. "I throw my hands up in the air sometimes! Saying AYO! Gotta let go!

I wanna celebrate and live my life! Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!

'Cause we gon' rock this club!

We gon' go all night!

We gon' light it up!

Like it's dynamite!

Cause I told you once!

Now I told you twice!

We gon' light it up!

Like it's dynamiiiite!" A large confetti explosion finished off the presentation leaving the audience speechless. They rose from their seats and cheered. Bree breathed heavily trying to catch her breath. She turned off her headset microphone.

"I did it! I made it! I am awesome!" Bree squealed. Everyone came down to the stage and tackled Bree into a tight hug.

"Thank you people of Denver, Colorado!"

"Woah ho! That was awesome!"

"The explosions were-a incredible."

"Whats next? A show based on Shamu?"

Everyone laughed and cheered as they walked out the circus tent.

"Bree! You did-a great! Thank-a you for covering for-a me!" Stefano said kindly. Bree smiled at the little sea lion.

"Aw, thanks Stefano! And anything for a good friend." Bree Said happily and hugged the little sea lion.

**In Alex's Trailer**-

"AwwYeaahh!" Alex shouted throwing his fists in the air. Bree, who was laying on the couch, giggled as she threw her head back on the end of the couch, also known as a 'hump'. Alex was reading the newspaper, apparently reading the section about the circus. "This is awesome! We're a big hit!"

"Why wouldn't you be? You guys are amazing!" Bree added.

"Us? No, WE are amazing! Your performance knocked their socks off! Look!" Alex said excitedly and put the newspaper in her face. She giggled and grabbed it. It read;

_Circus Zaragoza has made it big throughout Europe now they're traveling the USA to make it to the top! Alex the Lion, last known to be King of NewYork from the NewYork Zoo, unexpectedly has made it circus mode along with Marty the Zebra, Melman the Giraffe, and Gloria the Hippo! Along with some new friends; Vitaly the Tiger, Gia the Jaguar, Stefano the SeaLion, and their new member, Bree the Lioness! Her first ever performance shocked the audience! Singing talent! Her amazing 'Lip Singing' talent astonished the audience as it looked like she was actually singing! (Picture of Bree) This strange lioness is now USA's favorite 'Singing Animals'!_

Bree finished reading, mouth wide open and a lifted eyebrow. Alex grinned.

"Well," Bree started, "atleast Mike doesn't know my name."

"Who's, 'Mike'?" Alex asked. Bree looked up from the newspaper.

"Oh, he's the main scientist who worked on me. He calls me 'Girl'. Which is a good thing 'cause if he knew my name was Bree he would be chasing us right now." Bree laughed. Alex crossed his arms and chuckled slightly. But then she became serious. "Then again there's a picture of me here. He will totally recognize me!" Bree shouted and buried her face in newspaper. Alex uncrossed his arms and sat down next to her.

"Don't worry Bree, we'll get to California soon and you can go back to Africa before they even have a chance." Alex said. Bree looked up at him. "I promise," he smiled. Bree smiled back and hugged him. They were happy, but they know that they are broken inside.

**So, I hope that makes up for it! I promise next chapter will be longer! Thanks for your patience guys, I appreciate that!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Er mer gerwd... I will not even say it... Ugghhh! Guys its hard to write anymore! I have volleyball practice right after school and homework right after then it gets late and I have to go to bed and just ughhh! I only have time to write on Sundays and sometimes Saturdays... I feel so useless, I have so many ideas but I have no idea how to write them down! . I cant even keep up with all my other stories in other archives! My stories are backed up! Especially this one and my two Ice Age stories... I am ashamed guys. Im really sorry, This chapter is really important so I worked hard for this. Please review, It will raise my confidence in writing more and harder. Thanks to all of you!**

**Please, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still dont own them. ( I wish so badly that I did!) Bree belongs to me**

"Okay guys lets practice for the next show!" Alex announced as everyone set up their equipment. Alex looked around the rehearsing area. He was proud of the circus. The smell of passion everywhere. Or was it rain? Alex looked up and noticed that the sky was covered in gray clouds.

"Wow, guess it might rain," Alex said to himself. He looked back to the circus. He knew if it did rain on them, they would get sick. He couldn't risk that. He had to bring everyone in.

"Um, nevermind! It looks like it'll rain on us so we better head in the train." Alex said. Everyone awed in sadness. They loved rehearsing. It was their life to circus act. But Alex was right. There were already feeling droplets of rain on their fur. Everyone gathered their equipment. Alex looked around for Gia. He found her sitting on a small hill outlooking over the horizon like she didn't know what was going on. Alex, confused as he was, walked up to her. Right when he got close enough, he heard her sob. Alex's eyes widened. He walked up next to her and sat down on the yellow-greenish grass.

"Gia? Are you okay?" He asked her. As she heard his soft, caring words she sobbed again and held her knees to her torso, buring her head between them. Alex didn't know what to do. Should he hug her in comfort? Should he leave her alone? He wanted to hug her. Keep her safe. But he didn't want her mad either. Suddenly, Gia spoke.

"Its my mother's birthday today." She said dully. Her voice was so weak. So unlike her. Alex sat there, wondering what he should do. Then his instincts took over and he pulled Gia onto his lap in a tight embrace. Gia cried into his chest. Alex kissed her head softly then lifted her chin so their eyes would meet. Her eyes were red from the hundreds of tears she cried out. Her face colorless with hopelessness.

"Gia? What happened?" Alex asked. He mentally slapped himself for asking a stupid question. He wanted to take back what he said but it was too late beacuase Gia answered his question.

"She died when I was just a cub." Gia said. She reached to touch her blue sequin necklace, " She gave me this necklace a few days before she died. My father walked out on us and left us under a bridge.**(1)** Mama said he didnt want to have me. He wanted to kill me the day I was born." She looked into Alex's breathtaking blue eyes. **(You have no idea, ^w^)** "He almost killed me one day. But Mama stopped him. He attacked her. Mama knew how to defend herself but he just scratched her face and ran away..." She continued. Alex was speechless. Gia dug her claws in Alex's fur almost into his invisible skin. "On my first birthday, Mama took me hunting. I was watching my mother hunt a gazelle when my father was there too. They both tried to attack it but instead attacked eachother. My father dug his claws into my mothers chest and-" Gia choked as she sobbed. Alex held her tightly stroking her ear.

"Shh, its okay Gia. You dont have to tell me what happened. " Alex whispered into her ear. A heart racing chill ran down Gia's body as she felt his breath on her. "But you should know that I'll always be there for you. Nothing will hurt you, nobody messes with the King's Queen and gets away with it," His voice was husky and low for him. It was...whats the word? Manly? Maybe. Sexy? Oh yeah. Gia's heart raced. She looked up at him with big puppy eyes. Alex looked right back at her. He looked down to her soft lips then back to her golden eyes. He loved her. He had told her many times. But none of them was enough. He had to let her know how much he cared for her. _Should...I? Should I ask her? Now? Would it be a perfect time? Is it a perfect time?_ Alex was drowned in thoughts as the real world left him slowly. He was pulled back into reality when he felt something smash into his lips. Gia was fed up with Alex's stare. So, she kissed him. Alex was taken back, but then relaxed and kissed her back. His arms slid around her waist pulling Gia closer to him. Gia circled her arms around Alex's neck and played with his mane. Suddenly they feel their fur getting wet. They separate and look up. Rain slightly poured from the clouds above them soaking the fur on there faces. Alex panicked. He hated getting wet **(2)** He looked at Gia and found her smiling at the sky, eyes closed, lips slightly parted. Alex stared at her in disbelief. She actually likes rain? Gia giggled and looked at Alex. Her smiled faded as she saw Alex's surprised yet wierd expression.

"Alex, is something wrong?" Gia asked. She looked at him as her ears dropped from being soggy .

"You're enjoying the rain. H-How are you-?." Alex stuttered. Gia giggled.

"Living with a tiger and a sea lion. Really takes effect." Gia replied.

"You know you're gonna have to teach me now, right?" Alex said. A sly smirk spreading across his face.

"Whats to teach?Just...enjoy it." Gia said softly. She got up and ran into the field spinning around with her arms spread out. Alex watched her in awe. He stood up and looked up at the gray sky then back at his girlfriend. Gia laughed as she spun. He smiled at her with half closed eyes. She was so graceful, so fragile, so...innocent. Before he had time to react, Gia grabbed his hands and pulled him onto the field. He smiled nervously at her. Their fur soaking wet. _Oh, sugar honey ice tea_, Alex thought. Gia looked so beautiful with the raindrops in her fur. He couldn't think straight. He smiled idiotically.

"You-you think Im beautiful?" Gia asked, almost in a whisper. Alex looked down at her in shock.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" Alex said nervously. Gia's smiled softened into a grimace.

"Is it a bad thing?" Gia asked, trying to hide her concern. Was he trying to hide what he said? Was it just in the heat of the moment? Did he really think she was beautiful?

"What? No! Of course not, Gia! You're gorgeous! When I first saw you back in Monte Carlo, I thought you were the most beautiful creature I've ever seen! Man, if I had a nickel every time I was mesmerized by a feline, I'd had five cents. 'Cause I've only been mesmerized by you, G." Alex said, caressing Gia's wet paw and looking into her eyes lovingly. Gia smiled at him with wonder. "I've never felt so inlove before, Gia." He stood and picked her up. "Never in my life have I been with another feline, well, aside from my family. All the other girls in my pride were fake. Total wannabe's. Trying to hit on me." Gia was now tranced in his words. "None of them had that sparkle in their eyes. None of them had that beat in their hearts. Not like you do. You're amazing. Down to earth. You're perfect. If I lost you..." They were now deeply looking into each others eyes, "I would never forgive myself, not until you'd come back into my arms." Gia was touched by his words. "Vitaly is gonna hate me." He said suddenly. Gia looked at him confusedly. Alex placed her down. He held her cheeks and slowly connected his lips to hers. Gia smiled and kissed him back. But Gia didn't expect what Alex was about to do next. Alex opened his mouth a little then captured Gia's lips again. That was there first make out kiss. Gia didn't know how to react. He kissed her again the same way he did a few seconds ago. Gia's heart raced. She was frozen. She couldn't move. Alex disconnected their lips and looked at her. His expression was confused. But his eyes said he was hurt. Gia blushed fiercely.

"Gia?" Alex said softly. She didn't reply. She looked down. Why didn't she kiss him back? She felt guilty and confused. She knew Alex was hurt. She's have kissed other guys before, but this was different. She was in love. And she knew Alex was in love with her too. But the way he kissed her. She loved it. But she didn't know if she'll do something wrong when she'd kiss him back. She didn't want to embarrass herself nor did she want Alex to stop kissing her. She looked up back at Alex. He was rubbing the back of his neck and wouldn't make eye contact with Gia. She could see tears forming in his eyes. He probably thinks Gia doesn't love him the way he does. What has she done?

"Alex," Gia called him in a whisper. Alex looked at her. His tears were about to pour. Suddenly something came over Gia. She grabbed him by his cheeks and smashed their lips together. Her sub conscious over powered her. She couldn't believe what she was doing, but she enjoyed it. She kissed him the way he kissed her before she broke his heart. Alex was in shock, but then settled and kissed her back. He hugged her tightly, afraid she might leave him.

And here they were, kissing in the rain. People might think this would be the most romantic scene anyone could think of. But does it matter? Does it need to be romantic to enjoy it? Gia and Alex enjoyed every second of it, without realizing that they were still in the rain. Gia dreamed of being kissed in the rain, but that didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered. She just wanted for this moment to never end. She didn't want their lips to separate as they moved in sinc. Gia's paws slid down from his cheeks to his neck and held him. Gia separated their lips as for the need of air. Alex grinned at her and connected their foreheads. They breathed heavily. Gia smiled and bit her bottom lip to keep herself from kissing him again. Alex stared at her honey covered pupils. He loved her. And now, he knows that she loved him to. Nothing could get better than this...

Meanwhile...

"Aaaaand..." Marty carefully tried to take away a brick from the tower as it kept slowly swaying from side to side. Suddenly the tall tower fell and the bricks went flying off the table. "Awh man! I was so close!" He telled in defeat.

"Haha, loser," Bree said in triumph. Marty glared at her playfully.

"Hey, who you callin' loser?" Marty said offendly. Bree giggled and Marty smiled to himself.

"Dont try to taunt me, Marty. It's not gonna work." Bree said and folded her arms in annoyance.

"Just cuz you're a carnivor and is related to royalty ain't gonna stop me, you know?" Marty said confidently. Bree looked at him wondering if he was taking their joke a little seriously. "I've lived with your brother since he couldn't talk! Are you really trying to challenge me?" Marty smirked.

"Bring it on, Grandpa," Bree taunted back. They glared at eachother until Marty slammed a deck of cards on the table.

"Speed." Marty declared.

"You're on!" Bree said and they both started playing.

Gloria rolled her eyes, "Seriously?"

"Just let them be, hun. They'll get tired in a few minutes." Melman said.

"Melman, they've been playing board games for 2 hours!" Gloria reminded him.

"2 hours!?" Vitaly shouted causing everyone in the room to look at him. "Where's Gia!?"

"Ya, where's-a Alec too?" Stefano asked. Everyone shrugged. Vitaly's eyes widened and his snout quivered as he growled softly. Marty noticed his sudden behavior.

"Woah, Vitaly, man calm down, Im sure its not what you think. Alex is not that kind if cat." Marty said, trying to defend his best friend. Vitaly snarled.

"How do you know Alex is not taking advantage of Gia?" He asked in a rhetorical way. Marty frowned.

"No one knows Alex better than me, 'kay? I can read his mind just by looking at his face. And Alex loves Gia and he would never hurt her! So dont go on saying stuff that you can't prove!" Marty yelled. Everyone went silent. Vitaly scoffed and looked away. Marty sat back down, satisfied with his victory. Bree smiled. She admired the way Marty stood up for Alex. Even if they were best friends since cub and foal, he trusts him. And if he can, she can.

"Alright, if were done here I'd liked to go to bed now." Gloria yawned.

"Okay Dumpling." Melman said. They went to a corner and laid on the hay together. Marty yawned.

"Yeah, Imma hit the hay too." He jumped into a pile of hay and fell asleep.

Bree giggled, "Oh wow, Marty." She whispered. She looked at Vitaly. "Don't worry Vitaly, Gia will be alright." She smiled at him. He gave her a small smile in return. Bree's smile faded. She sighed and went to a corner. Vitaly looked at her as she laid. He sighed.

"Goodnight," Bree said before turning to the wall and closing her eyes.

"Night..." Vitaly said softly. _Im going to kill that lion..._

**~Well, um ya, this was mostly Alex x Gia centric sooo hope you enjoyed the fluffiness :3 next chapter will have Big surprises! w Review!**

**(1) Metaphorically speaking...**

**(2) I dont uderstand how in the third movie he easily swam from Africa to Monte Carlo without a problem...~**


End file.
